the_trailfandomcom-20200213-history
Towns
Town buildings can be unlocked with town gold. |} The crating duration is 24 hours, after which the crate count will be reset. Each crate can only hold 1 type of item. The number of items per crate depends on the number of residents in the town - from 11 items to 21 items. Only fully-filled crates will earn gold for the town. The formula for calculating the chits earned from crated items is as follows: Item value in warehouse = Item Base Value * (250 + 5xof 5% decorations + 1x1% decorations)/100 |N/A |- |Explorer's Guild |5 |Displays the top explorer for the town and the total number of camps they have visited. It is a scrollable list - scroll to see the names of every townie. Multiple people can share the same rank. |12 hr |- |Bank |5 |Allows players to buy gold for the entire town using real life currency. Note that town gold is a shared currency, anyone in the town can spend the gold you bought. |12 hr |- |Stagecoach |5 |Allows players to move to another town at the cost of 5 Favours per trip. Allows players to create a new towns at the cost of 30 Favours. |12 hr |- |Community Logging |20 |Cut down 6 Great Pine Trees that drop 70 Pine Sticks and 90 Logs per tree. A second section with Birch Trees is not available in-game currently and is blocked off with a sign that says: "Coming Soon". |12 hr |- |Muddy's Saloon (Town Chat) |30 |Chat and message other town members. | |- |Lumberyard |40 |Add any logs to the hopper to create planks used to upgrade houses. Base Rate: 10 Logs = 1 Plank, 3 seconds between each plank |12 hr |- |Town Shop |50 |Buy unique items to decorate your town and gain bonuses. Bonuses can boost warehouse item values, drops from logging and others. |12 hr |- |Town Hall |50 |The mayor can remove players from town by paying their houses worth in chits. "Elected" seems to be the highest ranking player in town. | |- |Pet Store |150 |Buy a dog that performs tasks for you. Limited to one dog per player. |12 hr |} Town Buildings Warehouse * Price: N/a * Build time: N/a The warehouse allows players to crate items in exchange for gold and chits. Crates are collected and paid for once every 24 hours. * Each crate can only hold 1 type of item. The number of items per crate depends on the number of residents in the town - from 11 items to 21 items. * Each completed crate earns 1 Gold for the town. Only full crates earn Gold. * You can upgrade the warehouse to increase the number of crates. You start with 10. Chits * Chits are paid to contributors once every 24 hours when crates are collected. * Items placed in crates are worth 2.5x their original value. This can be increased by using town boosts bought in the shop (worth 1% of 5% per boost). * The 'top contributors' board shows the top three by value of chits rather than number of items. County championship * The total value of all items crated each week is ranked against other towns in the county. * The top town will earn a special prize (usually a town decoration). * The prize can be obtained by tapping the shiny, golden box that is displayed hanging from a hook on the warehouse.Any town member can open the golden box and place the prize. * When the golden box is opened, a message saying who claimed it and what it was, will be displayed in the town chat. Explorer's Guild * Price: 5 Go * Build time: 12 hours Displays the top explorer for the town and the total number of camps visited * Can scroll down list to see full list of residents. Multiple residents can share the same rank. Order of names that share the same rank is based on the last camp, not the order of numbers. * Guild must be unlocked before the town can compete in the weekly county competition. * The top explorer in the town represents the town in the weekly county competition and can win gold for the town if they are the furthest travelled in the county The furthest camp currently in the game is 344+ in Stormy Tropics (M21). Weekly gold winnings: * 1st place: 7 Gold * 2nd place: 5 Gold * 3rd place: 4 Gold * 4th place: 3 Gold * 5th place: 2 Gold * 6th place: 1 Gold Bank * Price: 5 Gold * Build time: 12 hours Can buy game gold using favours * Gold one person buys can be seen and used by the entire town * Some in-app offers include an amount of town gold * Gold can also be earnt in the warehouse and weekly competitions Costs: * 5 Gold = 30 Favours * 20 Gold = 90 Favours * 100 Gold = 400 Favours Stagecoach The stagecoach allows players to move towns at a cost of 5 favours, or create (and move to) a new town for 30 favours. Moving town * You can find a town through looking at the randomly generated list or searching for a name. * You can see details of other towns (click on the eye) but not your own. * Information provided includes: founder; gold; town regulators; residents and their house levels. * Your house and everything inside will remain as it is. There is a bug however where you risk losing everything in your house if you do this. Contact support immediately if it happens to you. * You will still get your chits from crates that you have already handed in after you move * If there is no vacancy in town for your profession, then your profession will change (and you'll get the relevant new machine in your house). You'll receive an alert about this before moving. (This is the only way currently to change profession). Creating a new town * The new town will have zero gold and no unlocked town buildings. * Town decorations from your old town do NOT transfer * The max town size is 20. There will be 10 spots for random new players, and 10 spots for players to transfer via stagecoach. * If you don't advertise your town or get your friends to join, the size will be stuck at 10. If your friend stagecoach straight after you create the town, they should be counted within the 10 random players. When you move towns, including to one you create, there may be visual glitches showing your town decorations, an incorrect house, and the wrong number of camps you've travelled to. Force-exiting your game and restarting should fix these problems. |} Town Decorations ! ! colspan="2" | ! ! ! colspan="6" | |} Category:Towns